


When Tammy Met Lou

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, No Smut, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Spoilers, hate a first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: When Tammy met Lou, it was hate at first sight.And it takes awhile after that before things (FINALLY) work themselves out.WARNING: INCOMPLETE a solid beginning and a solid end. Lots of skeleton dialogue without much to support it. Still highly entertaining (for me at least). Enjoy!
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou & Tammy & Debbie, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Tammy/Husband
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	When Tammy Met Lou

When Tammy met Lou, it was hate at first sight.

“Are you fucking serious, Deb?” she asked in her too-quiet voice that was honestly worse than screaming because it meant she was emotionally detaching herself from the situation. “Two weeks, and you’re actually replacing me? You said nothing would change-”

“It hasn’t,” Deb cut in, rolling her eyes. “Tammy...this isn’t about us, ok? Being just friends is fine with me, and you will never stop being my oldest friend. A very hot blonde with legs that go forever doesn’t change the fact that when you were five, you were the only person I could trust with the disaster that was my family and my house was the only safe place you could hide when you father went on another bad bender. I’m sorry I took her with me instead of you to the concert, I just thought you might prefer it since you hate that kind of music and pick-pocketing isn’t really your jam anyways.”

“You didn’t even call me.”

“I never call you. Hell, I’ve disappeared for weeks before and you’ve never been this mad about it.”

“That’s because I wasn’t being replaced.”

“You are not being replaced!”

Except that she was.

Tammy accepted the fact that, as far as friends went, she couldn’t meet all the needs of one Debra Ocean. Yes, her friend was sexy as hell, and always very accomodating in bed but...Tammy just didn’t feel the same way. And Debbie, in classic Ocean fashion, was absolutely fine with that. Totally cool. And completely ready to move on like absolutely nothing had ever happened.

Which actually meant that she was really upset about it and would never actually admit that to a single living soul and was now obviously acting out with every hot blonde she could find to try and make Tammy jealous. Which she wasn’t, until she brought home an absolute bombshell who was more than just a pretty face.

You didn’t survive being a criminal without knowing exactly how to read others. And Lou...Lou was perfect for Debbie right down to her soul. 

Just seeing them together made Tammy reconsider giving up women for men (because seriously, no one should exude that much sexual energy without combusting into flame) and that right there would have been enough to piss her off. The fact that Lou Miller was also the perfect criminal counterweight to her best friend just made it all the worse. 

And then there was Debbie and her refusal to admit what was actually happening. That Lou was not just someone she was sleeping and occasionally stealing with and would probably grow bored with in a month or too. That the fact that she let Lou borrow her leather jacket meant nothing (Tammy had never even been allowed to try it on, let alone disappear with it for three days), and that her number one partner in crime was obviously still Tammy (even if she only used her as a fence and sometimes a supplier these days). 

The cherry on top? She was almost certain they’d had sex in her bed. 

Oh, she fucking hated Lou Miller. 

-090-

Lou was not used to friends or partners or people who stuck around more than a week or two before paths split again. So the idea that the brilliant brunette who caught her eye across a dance floor conning three young men out of their very expensive looking watches and the contents of their wallets over drinks had a best friend from childhood who she lived and occasionally worked with was both intriguing and confounding.

“What?” Debbie asked as they shared a platter of burgers and fries with her ill-gotten gains at a late-night diner. 

“I just can’t imagine knowing anyone that long,” Lou admitted, putting the picture down that Debbie quickly tucked back in her wallet. “Let alone not hating them by the end of it.”

“You don’t have a single friend?”

“Don’t need one.” Lofty.

“Hm.” Raising her brows.

“And...I have to be honest.”

“Do you?” Ironic.

“She seems...a bit of a mouse. Not someone I would think would...be your sort of person.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

Lou knew that well. She still wasn’t impressed.

Later, she would be willing to admit how very arrogant and foolish her younger self was.

There were two parts, really, to most crimes. There was the taking and the moving. You could take as much as you wanted, but if you couldn’t move it, it was almost worthless. Oh, nicking a gorgeous pair of pumps and wearing them to the club to be the envy of everyone who saw you was nice. But having enough food in your belly or cash to pay the rent (because she hadn’t quite mastered how to live for free and stay in one place at the same time without getting caught) was also nice.

Tammy may be a bit of a mouse, and glare death and daggers at her every time they met, and be terrible at the taking...but the woman knew how to make things move.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lou said their second week of hanging out, realizing Debbie was simply going to hand over an entire evening’s worth of work to Tammy without looking back. “There’s no way she’ll be able to get rid of all of this quickly enough. I know he’s going to gouge us like hell, but this isn’t the sort of thing we can sit on for long-”

“Who’s going to gouge you?” Tammy asked as she walked in, visually wishing Lou a not-too swift and very painful death once again.

“Our favorite pizza-faced fence on Fifth,” Debbie replied, “Except she doesn’t know that he owes you, and because he owes you if you take it in we’ll get a better price...and you’ll get a 20% cut.”

“30%,” Tammy replied without even glancing at the merchandise. “You’re my friend, and that’s still a better deal than I give everyone else.”

“She knows him?” Lou, surprised.

“Tammy knows everybody,” Debbie replied with a hint of pride. “Everybody worth knowing, at any rate.”

“I do not know everybody,” Tammy fussed, figuring if they were having this conversation in their tiny apartment kitchen in front of Lou then she already knew too much to bother hiding anything else. A quick yank released the loose kitchen drawer that never slid right, and from under it she pulled a dusty notebook. “But let me see what I can do.”

“Love you, mean it.” Quick kiss on the cheek. “Do you want pork mushu or beef and broccoli?”

“Shrimp fried rice, actually,” Tammy said with a half smile, taking the offered appeasement as she settled in at her computer. “I should have it set when you get back.”

“You’re the best!”

“We’re leaving her with the goods?” Lou asked in an undertone as she was dragged unceremoniously out the door. “She hasn’t even given us a price!”

“Trust me, its fine.” Checking her wallet for cash. “This is what Tammy does, alright? She’s like a master at figuring out what people need and how to get it at the right price. It's why she’s getting a degree in business.”

“I’ve always meant to ask about that. That seemed very...straight-laced for someone who lives with a criminal like you.” Threading an arm through hers. 

“Are you kidding me? Tammy practically runs all the under the radar shopping rings on every campus in the city. Birth control and contraceptives for the catholic school girls, weed and alcohol and adderall for the Ivy League prep kids. There’s even some bottled soda that’s popular in Chicago but you can’t get here, she managed to find a supplier who would bring it to her campus. Makes the best root beer float you’ve ever had, and it's even better with some rum. And she makes a killing off of the sales.”

“And she chooses to live in that shithole you call an apartment with you because...”

“Because a masters in what she wants is expensive, and so is supporting her little brother.” Shrugs. “He’s straight as an arrow, so naturally I can’t stand him. But he got into a good school, and she’s determined to give him a fresh start when he graduates.”

“...oh.”

“What?”

“I just...” Clearing her throat. “I guess I...underestimated her.”

“It’s easy to do.” Fondly. “But she’s...something else.”

Which was the start of how Lou went from total apathy to complete and utter jealousy.

-090-

Tammy found herself sliding from hate to pity, and almost hated herself for it.

“You cannot tell me she’s not important to you, Deb,” she said as she watched her friend change clothes for the third time. “You’re never this eager to please.”

“The look is important,” the brunette argued as she twirled slowly in front of the mirror. “You know that.”

“You’ve had the look nailed three times already. This is about making an impression.”

“Hm.” Ignoring her. 

“If this is about me, I really don’t care.” 

“Nothing is about you.” Grumbling. 

“Promise?”

“Yes.” Turning around to kiss her cheek. “Promise. Because there’s nothing for there to be anything about.”

“...right.” Rolling her eyes. “

Scene about Danny visiting, and being very warm with Tammy but not Lou.

Debbie disappears for a day, and Tammy knows why but Lou doesn’t. (her father’s death)

Debbie taking a day to celebrate Tammy’s birthday, and the whole never stealing presents (if they mean that much, you buy it). 

Somehow ends with Lou exploding to Tammy about how jealous she is. Maybe making out with her? Or possibly sleeping together? Definitely something about if she’s never going to open herself up to anyone else, then how can she expect them to know what she’s thinking or feeling. Tammy being a big voice of reason. Lou falling a little bit in love with her too, but realizing just like Debbie that...they aren’t what Tammy is looking for. Still asks if she might be open to a three-some sometime. 

“...no, I don’t think so.”

“Pity.” Stealing a kiss. 

“Now go talk to Debbie before you dig yourself an even deeper hole.”

“Yes, I think I will.”

-090-

“I’m not actually here legally anymore.”

Debbie looked up from her noodles in surprise. “Hm?”

“You’ve asked more than once. Or tried to. I’ve always changed the subject or...pretended I didn’t hear you. And you’d let it drop. But that’s the truth.”

“Oh.” Blinking. “You didn’t...you didn’t have to-”

“I know.” Not meeting her eyes, looking nervous for the first time that Debbie can ever remember. “I just...thought you should know.”

“Why?”

“Because...well, I guess...I was talking to Tammy, and-”

“Tammy? Did she make you feel guilty about this, Lou? Fuck, I thought we were past this-”

“No, no, she’s didn’t...Tammy’s fine. She just made me realize...or I guess pointed the way...I don’t have friends. I don’t. You and she and your history is something...I can’t even imagine. The fact that I’m still around two months after we met is...mind boggling to me.”

“I thought you liked being around me.”

“I do.” Trapping her hand quickly. “I do, I just...I guess I never thought I would actually want to be someone’s friend. Or more than a friend. I thought I was happy being alone.”

“...this is about how you never talk about you.”

“Yeah. And how...you can’t really be friends with someone you don’t know.”

“Wow.” Smiling widely. “And so you thought the best way to start this would be just to...blurt out your dark secrets from the past?” Teasing.

“...bitch.” Taking her hand back. 

“Wait, Lou! Wait, I just-” Trying not to laugh. Grabbing her sleeve. “I’m sorry. I am, I mean it, I just...I’m an asshole, ok? I can’t help it. Ask Tammy.”

“I will.” Sitting back down, frowning. 

“I want to be your friend,” Debbie said quickly, holding Lou’s hand. “Dark secrets and all. I mean, I can hardly throw stones when I’m a professional con about keeping secrets.”

“...do you mean that?”

“Yeah. I do.” Soft smile.

They were pretty much inseparable from that point on.

Tammy tells them to find their own place after they drag her into a three-some for the third time.

“What, afraid you can’t keep up?” Lou teased from behind her, her head resting against Tammy’s as Debbie pulled the blanket over the three of them and curled into Tammy’s other side. 

“Look, I...met someone, alright?” Trying not to blush. And realizing the irony that being pressed between a naked Lou and Debbie didn’t have quite the same effect as thinking about her hopeful beau.

It's a guy, also getting a business degree. Pretty much everything she’s ever wanted. Smart, kind, hard-working. Also a total square. 

“...I mean, if you’re into that good for you...”

“I am.” Giving Debbie a dark look. “And I can’t keep doing this and hopefully building something with him at the same time.”

“But you’re still in business, right?”

“Oh, of course. That Masters isn’t going to pay for itself.”

Which is when Lou and Debbie get their first place together. They still see Tammy quite a bit, and everyone gets along fairly well.

Then the ring gets busted up at one campus, and Tammy’s whole ring falls apart. It's because drugs somehow got involved. She gets out unscathed, and is about to graduate. Lou and Debbie help her float along until she gets to the end. To her surprise, the guy proposes. She accepts.

They attend the wedding, quietly, in the back and rig a sweepstakes for the happy couple to win the honeymoon of a lifetime. And Tammy goes off, starts her business back up in suburbia and he goes on to a good job and everyone is happy.

-090-

“...are you an idiot?”

“It’s a good con.”

“It’s a needless risk. Lou’s right-”

“Lou is jealous. And for no reason.”

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“Only when I have to.”

“You’re being an asshole.”

“Well, my being an asshole is paying for our flat and that bike she loves so much, so...”

Tammy shifts in her seat, showing her belly.

“Sorry, I should have asked. How’s you and baby doing?”

“Pretty good, all things considered.” Smile softening. “...actually, I have something I need to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m probably getting out of the game.”

“Seriously?” Shocked.

“My husband makes enough money for us, we have a good life and I...want to make sure I’m around for it. For him.”

“A boy? You’re having a boy? Oh, Tim-Tam-” Tearing up, tight hugs.

“I know. I know! I haven’t told him yet, he’s going to be over the moon.”

“I can’t see you giving it up forever.”

“Maybe I won’t. But for now...for now, I’m out.”

“...ok.” A long sigh. “Have you told Lou yet?”

“Yes.”

“You told her first?”

“...she came to me with an idea, and I had to turn her down because I’m getting out.”

“Ok. Fine.” Trying not to be annoyed.

“Debbie, please be careful. I don’t like this at all, and I think Lou is right.”

“I think you’re both overreacting. But I’ll try, alright?”

-090-

Tammy picks up Lou from a bar and brings her home for a few days while her husband is out of town. She’s an absolute mess. A regular house with actual food and someone to take care of her is beyond strange, but somehow exactly what she needed. 

Then Tammy’s husband comes home one day early. 

Lou is both impressed and shocked by him. His complete trust of Tammy. How he accepts what she says and asks for nothing more. And how they get along surprisingly well. How contentedly happy Tammy is with him and with taking care of their two children.

With Tammy’s help Lou gets back on her feet. Comes to spend a weekend with her every now and then, and eventually opens her own bar and buys a sprawling flat with rooms aplenty for when she has guests and visitors. Tammy has a room there that she comes to at least twice a year, but she’s officially out of the game and it's mostly just to get a weekend to herself away from the kids and all. Lou doesn’t comment on her frequent purchases and sales on ebay.

Then Debbie gets out of jail.

-090-

Her face was everywhere when it happened, so of course Tammy would panic seeing her in her garage, out in the open like nothing was wrong. It still hurt a little.

Lou was the only one in the loft when Tammy arrived, setting her bags neatly inside the room that was hers before coming to tumble bonelessly on the couch with her head in Lou’s lap.

“Oh, this can’t be good,” Lou said, genuinely concerned as she realized the always controlled woman was on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong, dear?”

“I think I made Deb mad.” Quietly, not meeting her eyes. “I wasn’t...very welcoming when I saw her.”

“I told her showing up in your garage in the middle of the day was a mistake, but she so enjoys being dramatic...” Tammy sniffs. “Tim-Tam, it's fine. She’s fine. She knows she’s being a bit of an asshole, to everyone, and she’ll get over it eventually.”

Turning so she can look up at Lou. “I’m still a little mad at her.”

Surprised. “Why?”

Giving Lou a pointed look.

“Oh, Tammy...you have to let that go. And you can’t take my side over hers, she’s your best friend.”

“Yes, my best friend who did some extremely stupid, and hurt you, my other friend, because of her selfish ego.”

“...it's fine, Tammy.”

“It is not.” 

“Tammy...”

“Oh, did something happen while I was gone?” Debbie, walking in. “Does your husband know?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake...Debbie, you know its not like that.” Lou, helping Tammy sit up.

“I know you slept with her and never actually told me about it early on. So why should I assume that it hasn’t happened again?”

“Because I have never cheated on anyone and I never will!” Tammy, burst of tightly controlled anger. 

Figure the rest of this out.

Flesh out the relationships between the characters more. And Lou and Debbie’s careful equilibrium, but not how things used to be. More about Tammy’s kids, and how Lou is actually a part of their lives. A skype call, and Lou gets asked for by name. She takes it over and asks about specific things. Debbie is undeniably jealous, until Lou forces her to join in. Slowly mending fences.

Everyone else realizes there is so much history between those three, and tries not to pry but it's kind of hard not to sometimes?

-090-

At some point they’re a little too drunk, and the fact that Tammy slept with Deb and Lou comes out. Others have a hard time believing she’s happy with her husband, but she is. She really and truly is. She describes how he makes her feel (happy, safe, cherished and trusted) and how it doesn’t matter that it's not the fairy tale that everyone dreams of, it's enough for her. 

“Because no one actually gets a happy ever after,” she said as she gave Debbie a pointed look. “So you take what you do get and make it ‘happy as can be’.”

“You mean settle?” Constance, skeptical.

“No, I mean no one is perfect and nothing stays happy forever,” Tammy replied mildly. “There are going to be rough patches, there just are. Things that don’t fit or don’t work or don’t happen the way they think you will. I am not in love with my stretch marks, I can tell you that. I also wouldn’t give up my children for anything, even for the Toussaint necklace. And my husband is perfect for me, even if he would be terrible for any of you.” Laughter.

Later, Debbie goes into ‘I can’t, I don’t deserve her after all of this. I’m an asshole’

‘Yeah, but she still loves you,’

Not much to say to that!

-090-

Lou getting ready to head out on her trip on her much newer, much nicer bike. Tammy comes to say goodbye and wishes her well and tells her she better damn well wear that helmet or she’ll have someone steal the bike in the middle of nowhere.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would too, and 8-ball is with me on this one. She promised to keep an eye on you with traffic cams.”

“Bitches, the lot of you.”

“Bitches that love you and want you to come back home safe and sound.”

“Fine! Give the little terrors my love.”

“I will. Text me when you’re somewhere presentable and we’ll skype.”

“Yes, yes...”

“A domesticated Lou. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Someone had to keep me in line after you disappeared.”

“If it was going to be anyone, I’m glad it was her.” Quietly. “And if something did happen-”

“It didn’t.” Bluntly. “We’re both already too attached to someone else to want anything from each other.”

“Oh.” Wanting desperately to ask, and not knowing how. 

“Oh, you knob.” Pulling her in close for a kiss. “It’s you. It's always been you. And just you.”

“You’re coming back, right?”

“Yes. Though now I’m very tempted not to leave at all.”

“No, this is what you wanted to do. For as long as I’ve known you, this has been a dream. I’ve got years before I can leave this city, and that’s ok. But you should go now, while you can, and enjoy it. If in three years, when this whole stupid mess is over, you want to go again, we will.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Another kiss. 

“Come back safely?”

“To you? Always.” Fitting on her helmet. She rides off. 

-090-

Deb was afraid she would find the loft too empty to be able to stay in it while Lou was gone. She should have known better.

List out how everyone else basically trades out keeping her company while making it seem totally random. She realizes what’s happening by the third time, but appreciates it too much to call them all on it. 

Rose comes to stay while her new building is being renovated. She lost her apartment during the heist, and her other building sold immediately so she has nowhere else to stay. Also, could Debbie give her opinion on some things? Style and making sure she isn’t being cheated and all that.

8-ball comes to stay a few days, says her place is being exterminated. And she should probably find a new one. Could Deb help her find the perfect place for a pool hall? 

Constance is constantly crashing on the couch overnight, trying to beg for a metrocard. “You have millions, you don’t need a metrocard.” 

“Yeah, and I wanna keep millions! That means not spending them! And you still owe me a card!”

Tammy brings the kids up for a long weekend, to take them to some museums and such. Aunt Deb is looped into going with them, and finds she likes being an Aunt to someone. 

Amita comes to her for wardrobe help. They go ‘shopping’ everywhere in New York city, and even actually purchase some things. Having Rose on speed dial to help make things fit right is even better. 

Daphne comes to hide for a week from the paparazzi, and they end up having a fantastic time just hanging out. Deb quite enjoys teaching her a thing or two about female friendships. 

And just like that...it’s the day before Lou gets home.

She almost doesn’t know what to do with herself, when Lou walks in the door a day early.

Daphne lets herself out as they’re a little too busy with each other to notice her. 

Its perfect.

-090-

Debbie, Lou and Tammy have dinner together at a familiar chinese place a month later. And yet...their circle has grown to where while this is nice, it's not quite the same. They miss everyone else, and they need to all hang out again.

“Or...maybe go to a party and steal a priceless painting that’s on display.”

“Deb!”

“I’m just saying...”

The end.


End file.
